Broken Mirrors
by hiddenshadowwolf
Summary: This story is a fanfiction of another DARK AU done by the lovely and talented Darkest-Infatuations, specifically her story called Make a Wish. I would highly suggest you read it because it is FANTASTIC. Anyways, this is my story, using her universe and her take on the TMNT boys with her permission. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The shriek of screeching tires, tinkering of shattered glass, a woman's pained scream, and then all was darkness and silence. The last color I remember seeing was red, but I don't recall if that was paint or blood. Likely it was both.

When I regained consciousness I felt strange. Light, ethereal in a way, and immaterial. I tried to look around but all was nothing and emptiness. I called out into the void as best as I could but in the vastness I truly felt as though the sound had not even tried to carry itself from wherever I was. Of course, sound needs something in order for it to travel and since I was pretty sure I had found my way to the very emptiest part of space and time it made sense that there was nothing to carry my voice for me.

Mostly I was confused, though. It seemed fairly evident that I was made of nothing, but then why was I here? If I was dead, and some kind of spirit, why wasn't I doing something like haunting a cemetery or hanging out in a library? I pondered these questions for a while until I got bored with them and started to think about my life. All the things I'd seen and done and lessons that I'd learned. Things that had seemed important at the time were silly looking now, considering the good they did me now that I'd moved on from that life. It felt like years had passed before I finally started to grow desperate that I was going to be stuck here alone for the rest of eternity and I started calling out to anyone and anything that might possibly (however small the chance might have been) hear me and respond.

And yet something heard me. Something immense and deep and powerful, like the ocean, and wiser than I could even comprehend bloomed into my view and encircled me completely. It was warm and gentle and careful with something so small as myself.

"W- Where am I? Who are you?"

IT was patiently amused by my question, though how I knew I wasn't completely sure, and without uttering a sound asked if I remembered how I had arrived in this place. Thinking back to my most recent memory, which was far clearer than I cared for, I winced at the ghostly pain and the cacophony of sounds and sensations that were my final farewell.

"I died." I answered quietly, aching in my heart at the loss of the life I no longer had. I looked around and felt a bit of confusion. "So... This is the Afterlife? ... It's a lot emptier than I pictured it."

Even further amused, the IT's texture and color shifted to something soft, pink and feathery. It was a common sentiment, the IT mused, but only from those who did not understand the aether. Feeling a little taken aback, I looked around again to see what I had missed.

"Hang on, Hang on. I've only been here for a few minutes. I wasn't aware there was anything to understand but if you give me a little time I'm sure I can get it figured out. It's not like I have anything better to do, with how long I've been here."

Turning a deeper pink and swirling with laughter, IT chuckled at my confidence.

_I have been here 10,000 eons and seen millions of worlds come and go. It took me ages to even sense the aether and ages more to understand its mysteries. A little time would not suffice, but your sentiment has brought me humor and for that I am grateful._

IT swirled around and through me, taking in my life experiences and studying them carefully. IT enveloped me fully and so comforting was the sensation that I would have wept had I the body to do so. My emotions turned the immaterial matter around me a deep and stormy color, condensing it into something rough and ragged. Then with an emotion and sensation that was almost akin to concern and affection and willpower all rolled into one IT swept that pain away and washed me in peace and calm.

_You have much to give and much to learn. And so I am sending you to a place where you can continue to further your growth and gain valuable experiences. But it will come at a heavy price and you must know that you will have to sacrifice and work every day or else you will be alone and miserable, your end there much more biting than the one you just experienced. Do you accept this placement?_

I started, surprised. "Placement? You mean… like… another life?"

_A continuation of your existence in a new physical frame._

"H-have I had other lives? Other… frames? Before?"

_Of course. But with each new birth those memories are veiled. If you were to stay here long enough the memories would begin to return, but it is not practical for you to simply wait that long between learning experiences._

I thought for a while about that and then addressed the IT again. "I accept, but please allow me to retain my memories from my last life. If I am to further my growth then I can't forget the lessons I have learned. Please. Let me, uh, be placed… I guess would be the way to say it… in this place you chose with all of my memories and let me start there as an adult. Not a baby. I want to hit the ground running, so to speak. Please don't make me suffer through childhood again."

IT turned a pleasant, bright green and glowed with happiness, though there was something mischievous about the color that I couldn't put my finger on. _Is that the end of your request?_

Sensing the IT's less than protective intentions, I thought quickly about what else I wanted to request to keep myself from being too terribly taken advantage of. "I want to be placed near someone who will find me and want me. Appreciate me. Protect me. I want to be with someone who will help me to grow and learn and won't put me down or keep me from becoming better." At least if I had someone to watch my back, I couldn't get into TOO much trouble… right?

Agreeing to my request with a pulse of even brighter green, I felt IT carry me through an enormous expanse of space and time. I watched galaxies fly by in every size and shape for what felt like ages and yet almost no time at all. I was amazed at every one of them, millions of lightyears across, filled with every color and variety of star and planet, and each one different from the last. We zipped along smoothly, passing them all by until I was brought to a swirling spiral galaxy with widely spaced arms made of the mostly light grey material and we dove into it. Dust and stars flew by as we approached our destination and at the frightening speeds we were moving at I wished dearly for eyelids that I could have closed. Without them, however, I watched in nervous anticipation as the planet flew closer and closer until…

Pain.

The sensation of being compressed was almost overwhelming and I was sure I was going to be crushed and destroyed. But then it subsided and instead I was left with only the feeling of incredible heaviness. Why was it dark? Why was I cold? …Cold? Wait…. I had a body again! I twitched my fingers and was so relieved to find that there was sensation in and beneath them. My eyelids flicked open and I grinned. Eyes. I had eyes. I sat up and looked at my hands, so grateful to have flesh and bone again. Flexing them a few times I sat up and looked myself over. It took a few minutes of tapping knees and wiggling my feet excitedly before I reached up and felt my hair. It was wet and long like it had been when I had first entered college. Wait… Wet?

It was then that I realized it was raining. I lifted my face and let the water pour over me, breathing in the humidity and happily basking in the pitter patter of the drops on my skin. I shook my head and giggled, then laughed loudly. I splashed in a nearby puddle with my hand, only to be immediately made aware that it was filthy. My clarity of mind starting to return, I looked at myself anew.

I was dressed fully with shoes on my feet, but that was all. No purse, no identification, and nothing in my pockets. I stood up and looked around, finding myself in a dark alley that I had never seen before. Come to think of it, I was in a completely new world. I hadn't ever seen any of this before. But it looked… human. Earthy. There were dumpsters and buildings and as a car drove by on the street I wondered if maybe I'd just been given a new life on my same planet. It certainly had looked a lot like earth from outer space… though the galaxy had looked a little different from the pictures I'd remembered seeing…

Shaking my head again I stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked around. It was a neighborhood. Though, from the looks of it, there were some business buildings nearby. Just down a few alleys that went through to the streets on the other side. No problem. And so, with no real idea of what I needed to do or where I needed to go, but knowing that I had Somewhere I desperately needed to be, I started walking.

The first alley was no problem, but the second alley did not prove to be so kind. I got halfway down the stretch when three large men, tattooed and carrying crude weapons, appeared at the end of the alley. Feeling more annoyed than anything, since I had only just been put here and I clearly had things that I needed to do, I kept walking. They looked at each other with a slight amount of confusion and moved together to block my way. I rolled my eyes and sighed audibly, stopping in front of them and folding my arms.

"Look, I don't have anything you can steal. I don't have a purse, I have nothing in my pockets, so would you please be so kind as to move so that I can be on my way?"

The smallest of the three shifted a little and moved to get out of the way but the man next to him snarled and elbowed him. "The hell are you doing?"

"The hell are you doing? She jus' said she ain't got no money. And we's late ta meet da boss-man."

"Shut ya mouth, rookie. We got time, and this pretty little thing's got plenty ta go around." The largest man advanced forward, making me instinctively backpedal. Suddenly remembering IT mentioning a great cost that my placement here would require, I started to panic.

"Nooooo nonononono you can't be serious. No way." I tripped on an empty box and hit the asphalt hard, but ignored the sensation of bruising and gravel digging pits in the palms of my hands. Scrambling I rolled and ran. There was shouting from behind me, urging the 'rookie' to catch me. Spurred on by the realization that only one of them needed to catch me to secure my demise, I picked up speed and began knocking things over behind me to slow my pursuer down.

My efforts were not enough, however, and it wasn't 20 seconds later that I felt a hand snatch the back of my shirt and jerk me backwards, tearing the fabric. I whirled around, smacking him hard with the back of my hand and stomping his foot. He yelped and cursed, dropping me, and I turned to run again only to bump forcefully into the most muscular of the three gang members.

"You gonna pay for that, girlie!" The howling man snarled at me, pulling out a knife. "Imma gut you right here and right now so I neva hafta see your face again!"

I screwed my eyes shut and cowered, waiting for the pain to begin, when there was a thunk and a groan in front of me. The big one that was holding me shouted something obscene and tossed me to the side where I landed on the ground heavily and had the wind knocked out of me. Wheezing and coughing I tried looking around to see what had happened but everything was moving so fast it was hard to tell. The rain certainly didn't help things but eventually the motion stopped as the last thug fell to the ground and the figure who was responsible stepped smoothly over the limp form to look around for more attackers. Finding none, he sheathed his staff on his large, curved back and turned to face me.

I gasped and recoiled just slightly in surprise. I couldn't believe it. But a bolt of lightning flashing the sky overhead threw the alley into a moment of blinding light and shattered any doubts I'd had about the identity of the figure. I could recognize that silhouette anywhere, despite the shock of having him standing immediately before me. "D- Donatello?"

It was his turn to be surprised and he stepped backwards a half step before striding forward and pulling me to my feet. "What? What did you just say?"

The hardness and intensity to his gaze took me off guard, and my breath caught in my chest. He looked fierce and hard, dark and deadly, and fear stuck in my throat making me completely unable to speak. Instead I stuttered and stammered incoherently until in slight frustration he picked me up and started walking. "I don't know how you know my name but until I figure out if you are friend or foe I cannot have you roaming the streets. You're coming with me."

It was shocking, how easily he lifted me off of the ground. He carried me as though I was a child, his forearm tucked easily beneath me and my body pressed against his side with my legs in a forced straddle against his hip. His pace didn't seem to be affected by my weight either, and I was surprised at how warm his skin was. Being reptilian I would have thought he would be cold blooded, and therefore cool to the touch. But his skin burned radiantly as though he had just been sitting under the blazing sun in the summertime.

The rain was cold and the wind was fierce and biting against my skin making me chatter and press against his side despite my better judgement. There was something dark and frightening about this Donatello though I couldn't place exactly what it was, and despite the distinct feeling that I had telling me I was in far more danger now than I had been moments ago I simply could not muster the will power to even so much as struggle. He hemmed curiously at me and my snuggling against his warm skin and picked up the pace, tucking me closer so he could run through the alleys and empty lots to wherever it was that he was headed. Home, I assumed, but couldn't be sure until we got there. It wasn't long, however, before we were joined by his brothers.

"Hey Donnie…" I heard Mikey's voice call out to us, the tone slippery and predatory. "Whatcha got there Dee? A Midnight snack?"

"Back off Mike. This one's mine." Donnie snarled back, turning to put his body between his youngest brother and myself. I squealed and clutched Donnie tightly at the sudden sensation of someone's breath on my neck, a large three-fingered hand snaking around my arm.

"Aw come on Don. We can share." Leo's voice hissed in my ear and I whimpered pitifully into Donatello's shoulder.

"Yes, like you were so considerate in 'sharing' the last one."

"Aw Don, don't be so sour about it bro. We were just playin'." Mikey prompted, trying to reach for me. "And it's been so long Donnie. I'm starving for a taste of that little bite you've got there. Just one turn."

Smacking Mikey's hands away and striding a few feet away from the two of them, Donnie started to lay into Mikey when there was a heavy whump behind us and Donatello whirled around. There stood Raphael, huge and menacing, and Don took an instinctive step back, turning me away from Raph. They stared at each other silently for a few moments before Raph turned an appraising eye over to me. His eyes on my figure burned me with deep embarrassment and I wished desperately to hide from his feral, yellow gaze but found myself completely unable to tear my eyes away.

Raphael smirked a little upon meeting my terrified gaze and then turned his attention back to Don. "Nice catch. Not my type though. Too skinny. You headin' back with 'er?"

Donatello visibly relaxed and nodded. It was amazing that the Raphael in this world seemed to carry with him so much power and authority as to make Donatello worry that he would have something taken away from him that he'd already claimed as his. Granted, that something was ME but the awe still remained. I made a mental note to keep a careful eye on Raphael and steer VERY clear of either Mikey or Leo until I got a better handle on the situation.

"Well, we'll be out a bit longer. Got some more ground to cover. Ain't that right, fearless?" Raphael called over to Leonardo, and the blue-banded terrapin nodded.

"Probably another two hours and then we'll be home. Use that time wisely." The hungry gazes that lingered on me made me bury my face into Donatello's arm, fear gripping me absolutely. Donnie hiked me up a little higher before taking off for the lair, I assumed. Running easily through the dark city, it was another five or ten minutes in the freezing rain before he found an appropriate manhole cover to lift and drop into, replacing it over his head as we descended.

It wasn't until that moment, realizing that the scent wasn't as potent as I would have expected, that it occurred to me that nothing here was quite as potent as I remembered it from before. The colors were more washed out, everything carrying with it a grey and dingy feeling as though whatever printer had created this world didn't have quite enough ink and so mixed a generous helping of black and white in with the colors to make them stretch further. The scent of filth and algae and mold was putrid, but somehow felt lackluster and stale. Even the darkness of the sewer, which felt like it should have been absolute, felt a little bit greyer than usual.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a river roaring and Donatello crouching low. I gasped in realization of what was to come, latching onto him tightly right before he leapt across the river and landed easily on the other side despite the platform being slick with water and algae. Peeking over his shoulder my eyes widened at the size and speed of it, my stomach dropping at the realization that I'd just crossed a point of no return without even so much as a moment's notice. Whatever it was that lay ahead... I had no choice but to accept it.

Lights started to flick on as he walked forward, and I turned myself around to look at where we were going. I gasped again to see a huge expanse of space open up before me. It looked so much like the cartoon lair from the 2003 series I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't have long to take everything in, however, as his free hand reached around to hug me tightly against him as he slipped inside and made a beeline for one of the doors. "It has been a while since we've had the company of a female here. I'll have to be sure to keep you out of the hands of my brothers this time. The last one they managed to sneak away from me ended up taking days to fully scrub out of the concrete. Not even enough left together for me to study her properly. Such a shame too. I always did like redheads, and they're so hard to come by."

I looked up at him with eyes the size of saucers and an expression of pure horror. Here in the light it was suddenly clear just how lifeless and flat his eyes were, despite the slightly wicked smile that had split his face. How was that even possible? The deadness of his expression underscored what I thought was supposed to be a reassuring smile that bared his pointed fangs. "I- But- Why? What did she do? Why would they kill her?"

He chuckled at me. "Leo and Mikey like to play with their women, fucking them until they die from one cause or another. Sometimes it's exhaustion, sometimes it's bleeding out, other times it's suicide. But together they quite literally tore her apart. I won't make that mistake again with you, however, don't you worry. You'll be safe as long as you're with me."

And strangely, despite the kindness in his smile... I wasn't sure if I could believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello carried me into the bathroom and set me down gently on the tile. Compared to the dull and dingy state of the world outside it was actually a bit shocking with how bright of a white everything was. I had to blink at it a few times for my mind to adjust to the stark change, despite it having fairly low lighting. "I think this is the brightest thing I've seen since I got here."

He looked down on me curiously, starting to pull off his gear and set it on the counter. "What do you mean? You've only been here a few minutes."

Still distracted with embarrassment and my looking around at all of the things around me, I replied quietly, "No no, I don't mean here. I mean this world. Your world. It's so… grey! There's hardly any color to anything. It's weird."

Donatello froze in his tracks, giving me the strangest look of muted excitement and utter confusion. "My world?"

Suddenly terrified that I'd said something wrong I squeaked and recoiled a few feet back, my hands jumping up to clench in fists just above my chest. Trying to backpedal both physically and verbally I stammered and stumbled just a little. "N-no, no, I –uh I mean… Your… um… part of… town? Your city? The place where you live here in the world?"

"That's not what you said." His voice rumbled in his chest as he advanced on me slowly but steadily. Bumping into the door my heart jumped into my throat and started pounding in my chest loudly enough that I swear I could hear it reverberating off of the walls. His expression softened and he held a hand out to me. "You aren't from this world, are you."

A statement rather than a question, it made me swallow loudly as my eyes jumped between his own black ones and the offered hand. "Would you be upset with me if I said no?"

His smile widened and he offered a second hand, inching carefully forward as though he was approaching an unfamiliar animal. "Hardly. In fact, I would be thrilled if you could honestly tell me that you were from another world. Dimension jumping is not a feat easily accomplished."

I stared at his hands for another long moment before releasing the tension in my arms and, painfully slowly, reaching out the couple of inches required to place my hands in his. "I, uh, I'm not… from here. I'm from really… REALLY far away. I mean, like, in the range of 500 – 1000 galaxies away. I was moving so fast through space it was really hard to tell but that feels like a fairly accurate guess. We didn't go through any black holes or anything so I don't know about being from a different dimension but I know for certain that I'm not from this galaxy."

"So then how did you get here?" He asked, looking genuinely curious in a way that actually reached his eyes this time and instinctively my face split into a nervous smile. _'Oh man this is bad.'_

"I, uh, I died. In my world. I was driving and got hit by a semi-truck on the freeway. I died pretty quickly." I answered, sleep drooping my eyes and making me yawn. It ended with a violent shiver, my cold clothes sucking the heat out of my skin.

Donnie pulled me gently towards him, that muted smile coming back to put me on edge. "That certainly is one way to do it. Well Miss, I feel most fortunate to have found you when I did then. It would have been a shame to have you gutted and murdered when you clearly have so much to offer. Come, let's get you cleaned up and warm."

He pulled me closer to the shower and began to undress me, making me pull away at first but his patience beat out my shivering. To distract me, he broke the silence and began asking me questions again. "If you're going to be here in this world for a while, Miss, I think it might be appropriate for me to ask your name."

Teeth chattering, I managed a weak smile as he pulled my tattered dress from my body, the eager roaming of his eyes tinting my cheeks a brilliant red. "Well since this is a new world for me I'm wondering if I should have a new name or if I should keep my old one. I did die, and usually when you die you go to a new body as a baby and you're given a new name and a new family, right?" I tried my best to cover myself as he began removing my undergarments, squirming under his gaze. "So it would make sense that since I'm in a new world I should probably have a new name."

His eyes raked over my gooseflesh-covered skin once more before turning with a smirk to get the shower running. "I suppose if you wanted a new name you could have one. Would you respond to a new name if someone called it?"

Chuckling and turning slightly away from him, I responded, "Heh, probably not. I'd forget that I had a different name. Better stick with the old one then."

Donnie hummed his agreement and picked me up easily to set me in the hot spray of the shower head. I gasped at the intensity of the heat on my skin, straightening up instantly. But moments later I sighed and melted into the heat, letting it breathe life back into my veins. I was hoping that Don would pull the curtains to give me some privacy. Instead, however, he stepped in with me and drew the curtains behind him. I shrank away, stepping out of the hot spray in fear only to have him yank me back towards him. I squeaked and nearly gave myself bruises with how tightly I was clutching myself to keep anything inappropriate from slipping into view.

"Easy, take it easy. It would be a shame for you to bruise such lovely skin before I even have a chance to admire it. I only wish to appreciate you tonight. You can trust me." His hand cupped my chin and lifted my eyes to his so he could grin down at me, baring his fangs again for me to see.

Whimpering pitifully, I shuddered at the dead undertone that never left his eyes. "You're so different from the other Donatellos."

His expression genuinely brightened in surprise. "Oh, so you know some of my doppelgangers then? Well well, this is a special treat indeed. Tell me, how am I different?"

He grabbed the soap and lathered his hands, waiting for me to start talking before gently beginning to scrub my skin. "Well… uh… for one you are much bigger than most of your counterparts. And your eyes. Your eyes are very different. Skin tone, the fact that you have fangs, your_** forwardness**_…" I emphasized that last one as he patiently worked to pry my arms from covering my body. He looked slightly amused at that, pausing in his efforts that were slowed less because of difficulty and more to keep from injuring me through my struggles.

"Well Miss, you really must understand the urgency of the moment. You seem bright so please allow me to explain. You see, my brothers will be home soon and unless I can help you clean up and get settled for the night I cannot guarantee your safety. If you'd rather one of the others I'm sure they would be delighted to take you and use you until you die from their particular ways of handling women. But if you could give me a chance, I am eager to show you that I will treat you very well. You can trust me. Please, allow me to appreciate you tonight."

I knew enough to know that he was trying to get into my head, but I also knew well enough to know that there was some truth to his words. Given my options, certain death by various means of painful varieties or certain discomfort with possible kindness, I really didn't have much room to argue. I was far from ready to trust him, but allowing him to touch me for the sake of not dying tonight was something that I could manage.

Slowly I relaxed the tension in my body, keeping my expression heavily guarded, and lifted my arms away from my torso so he could work. He smiled and bared his fangs, grinning at me for a long moment before getting to work. He was gentle and efficient, only lingering for an extra moment or two on my breasts. I stared at the ceiling to keep my mind clear, counting tiles and fixating on the little rivets of water that drifted lazily down the gleaming walls. Anything to keep me stoic as his hands made my skin tingle and warm in ways I desperately did not want. And as tired as I was, I was in real danger of simply leaning into him and closing my eyes. Apparently, in addition to being difficult to do, dimension hopping was also exhausting.

But soon enough the washing ended and he offered me the soap with a wicked smirk. "I don't suppose you'd like to return the favor?" My wide-eyed and fervent shake of my head make him laugh a little, but it was more like the forced kind that you give to your boss as a courtesy when he tells an awful joke and you'd rather not get fired. He turned away to wash himself and I seized the opportunity to quietly slip out and hurriedly dry myself. Hair first, while he was occupied, I nearly pulled out some of it in my haste to wring out most of the water and rub out what was left.

When I righted myself I gasped and jumped to find him already standing there beside me, hands open to take the towel from me in my moment of surprise. Immediately my legs clamped together again and my hands flew to cover my exposed chest, cheeks flushing at the intensity of the look he was giving me. He only cocked an eyebrow at me and sighed a little, seemingly annoyed at my reaction. "Do we really need to go over this again?" He asked quietly, pointedly, and after a long moment I shook my head no and stiffly stepped just slightly apart and lifted my arms a little bit for him.

"Much better." He pronounced smoothly, rubbing the towel over me to dry what water hadn't already evaporated away. "Though I would hope we won't have to go over this every time we need to participate in a new activity. I find vain repetition particularly _**troublesome**_."

I had something snappy to retort but the pointed look he gave me killed it on my tongue. I had been warned. And from the dangerous look I was receiving I didn't think he was going to take too kindly to giving me a second one. All I could manage in the face of such blatant potential ire was an almost imperceptible shake of my head. It seemed to please him well enough and he finished drying me quickly.

I was genuinely relieved when he wrapped me up modestly, overjoyed almost to tears that I was at least covered again. Rather than being tossed quickly over his shoulder like I had been earlier Donnie then showed some amount of care, or at least restraint, in the almost affectionate way he picked me up in bridal fashion. The walk to his room was short, but with every one of my muscles tensed and quivering with terror at the thought that the other brothers may have returned it seemed to take a very long time.

The room we entered seemed fairly spacious, but with the low lighting it was difficult to tell exactly how big it was. And with my exhaustion, I really didn't care. As someone who is perpetually cold, even to the point of wearing jeans in the summer if the sun isn't out, being snuggled up to a walking furnace was mind-numbingly soothing. As soon as the door was shut and locked (which should have concerned me far more than it did when my only thoughts were centered on relief that at least for the night, I wouldn't have to worry about being somebody else's plaything) the tension started leaking out of my muscles and my head made a dull 'thunk' as it dropped against his plastron.

"It appears as though you're tired, my dear." He cooed in such a predatory way I started to tense up again. I shook my head and moved to slip out of his grip but only managed to get crushed even more tightly against his chest. "There is no point in fighting sleep. In the end, it will always win out."

How he seemed to always be speaking in warnings and dark omens of things to come I could never guess, but I was now sufficiently creeped out enough that the thought of sleep had entirely fled my mind. There was no way I was dozing now. Nope. No way, no how. When he set me down on something large and soft I skittered away to the far corner of it and wrapped my arms tightly around my knees in a pitiful attempt at a defensive position.

But rather than chasing me across the bed, he turned and moved towards his desk. He set down his few articles of clothing on one side, stretched lavishly in what I was sure was an attempt to get me to calm down, and set himself down at the chair there. He turned on a small desk lamp and began pulling out slides and cultures to peer at in the microscope that was set up just to his left. He began writing notes and hemming in interest at them, and in an unfortunate display of weakness I couldn't help but find my curiosity piqued despite the distinct feeling I had that he was doing all of this with some other purpose.

But on he worked, seemingly ignoring me, for a solid 7 minutes before hesitantly I unwrapped my arms and slowly unfolded the tightly coiled bundle of nerves I'd become. I held my breath when my toes touched the cold floor, but he made no indication that he'd seen me move at all. It was as though he was purposely ignoring me despite being aware of every move I made, looking everywhere but where I was perched atop the mattress.

And then carefully I stood up. And still he ignored me. Inch by inch I scooted closer until finally my fingertips touched the desk. And then he looked at me. Gasping, I jumped back and clutched my hands to my chest again. He didn't flinch or bat an eye at my reaction, only seemed to muse on it.

"You're curious." He finally pronounced, the observation carrying no warmth with it. "Are you curious about me or about what I'm doing?"

"Both. But mostly about what you're looking at." I admitted, tilting my head a little bit at the microscope. "Mold spores?"

Amused, he turned the microscope's eyepiece towards me and shifted the instrument my direction. "Indeed. They're particularly easy to come by in a place like this, but I haven't seen this strain in a very long time. What do you think?"

Wanting to peer in but fearing a trap, I stayed put. "Am I allowed to look?"

I waited until receiving approval, which seemed to amuse him further, before bending down while keeping a firm grip on my towel. "They're a lot stringier than anything I've ever seen before. But I only ever took a couple of microbiology classes. I couldn't really tell you much about them." I righted myself and gently scooted the instrument back to Donatello, who wore one of the first genuine expressions I'd seen yet.

"You have a college education?" Donnie asked, and I nodded shyly, feeling a bit like I may have just showed one of my aces in a high-stakes game of poker. "What was your degree?"

"Bachelors of Science in Chemistry." I admitted through a mumble, dashing my eyes to the floor to keep from growing nauseous at the delighted interest that was taking over his features.

"It would seem that I've struck gold in all of the digging I've done through the years. Perhaps Raphael was right after all." Donnie marveled out loud, but gave me no time to think about his words. He stood and extended his hand, a gesture I was hesitant to accept but did after a beat of deliberation.

He led me back to the bed I had perched on earlier and climbed beneath the sheets, heat flooding my face. Holding them up for me he lightly patted the spot next to him and waited for me to join him. But after seeing just how happy I'd made him, I didn't dare join him with our mutual state of undress. I knew well enough to know that sharing a bed with anyone was an invitation for bad news. And I knew it painfully well. "I'll just... sleep on the floor..."

"If I wished to take advantage of you tonight I would have already done so." He replied evenly, guessing the source of my hesitation bluntly.

"You could be just biding your time." I countered quietly, rooted in place while my brain screamed at me to get away while I still had the chance.

"True. But I can assure you, I wouldn't be so short sighted as to risk losing such a rare gift as yourself to something so base as my desire to fornicate with you this evening." He gave me another sinister smile that chilled me so completely I actually began to shiver again. This I could tell he noted, and in a calculated move he softened his expression and rolled a little more onto his shell. "You can trust me, and trust my judgment."

He did have a point there, as much as his brash way of putting it burned my cheeks an even darker shade of crimson. I chanced a look at the direction of the door, my thoughts spinning wildly. I could run. I could throw open the door and run as fast as my legs could carry me and I could attempt the jump over the black river. Maybe I would make it, or maybe I would drown. And even if I did land the jump by some miracle, the chances of me making it to the surface were grim at best. His brothers were sure to be home by now, and if one didn't catch me then it was certain to be another. And I didn't like the thought of what was to come as punishment for fleeing.

Returning my gaze to Donatello, eyes shining even in the darkness of the room, I inwardly cringed at the hand fate had dealt me tonight. "Will you rape me in my sleep?" I finally asked, the words sticking painfully in my throat as my fight-or-flight instincts started to kick into overdrive.

"No, and I give you my word of that. Though, to be frank, I cannot guarantee that my hands won't be able to keep from appreciating your beautifully slender physique."

His honesty was oddly comforting, as a guaranteed night of safety for the price of a bit of groping was something I could bank on compared to the entire world of the dark unknown outside the door on the far wall. And even though I didn't like it, it was a much better deal than any alternative I could come up with at the moment.

I stepped up to the edge of the bed and carefully untucked the corner of the towel keeping me covered. How dearly I wanted to keep it on and climb into bed, but with it still soaking wet I knew it wasn't an option. I turned my shoulders before letting the cotton drop to the floor, hoping for any scrap of modesty I could manage, and climbed in with one arm crossed tightly over my chest. I tried to lay down far from him but didn't fight the raw strength that easily dragged me through the smooth, cool fabric and pressed me against his chest. Tenderly he brushed the damp strands from my face and nuzzled the top of my head with his pliant beak to scent my hair.

"You never did tell me your name."

Stiffly I shifted down a bit to lay my head more comfortably on the arm he was offering in place of a pillow, not at all comfortable with the way his legs tangled in mine or the easy way he was settling in for a long night of cuddling. "Katrina."

His free hand floated through my hair and danced over my back, sucking me deeper into the dreamy world of unconsciousness I was fighting to avoid. "That's a beautiful name."

I mumbled my thanks and waited for him to press for more, but he didn't. And unless he had a good reason to know, I wasn't going to tell. Not only my last name, but anything else for that matter. I'd already volunteered enough information as it was. Now if only I could get over my blabber mouth and maybe I'd be in business.

"Why do you keep using that word? 'Appreciate'?"

_'Dammit.'_

Donatello hummed in thought and turned his hand over to rub his knuckles over the little bit of bare skin he could reach that was between us, palms running over my sides smoothly. "I don't really have a reason, I suppose. It just feels right. And I know that everyone wants to be appreciated for what they are and what they do. Even you. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I lied a bit too quickly, but Don was not to be fooled.

"Katrina, please."

Thinking about my words before they tumbled out of my mouth was getting harder and harder by the second, both from fatigue and from the attentions of his damnably skilled hands on my damnably sensitive skin. "I just... I didn't think it would be you."

His mind numbing caresses paused for the briefest of moments before continuing with renewed energy and intention, sliding all the way down past my hips to trace the shape of my thighs. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Enlighten me."

My breath caught in my chest and I whimpered at the painfully obvious reaction I was having to him. Maybe sleep wasn't such a bad thing if it would keep me from embarrassing myself. But then his hand was cupping the back of my thigh and dragging it over his hip, rolling over me to nip and tease my collar bone hungrily. I cried out and pushed on his shoulders, trying to get him off even as I was admittedly grinding my hips against his involuntarily. His hot breath on my skin sent goosebumps traveling all across my arms, the light brush of his firm plastron against my torso making me squirm and arch.

"Donatello, please, don't." I ground out the words with supreme effort of will, and he sighed into my neck at the plea. One more wet lick and a roll of his hips and then he was off, hand resting on my side while his thumb traced lazy circles on my stomach.

"I do apologize for getting carried away. But the scent of your arousal was just a bit too much... I had to indulge my curiosity. And my findings are that you taste even better than you smell, a feat not easily accomplished with as intoxicating of an aroma as yours." His expression in the darkness was as sultry as his voice and I gulped audibly at it. "You were saying? You didn't think that it would be me?"

I was too mortified to question whether or not clinging to a conversation piece like this was a good idea. I just desperately needed something to take my mind off of the way my blood was throbbing in my veins and my breath was coming far faster than I was comfortable with. "N-no. I didn't. I never thought it would be you. When I was dead I met this … thing. The thing that sent me here. I don't have a way to describe it, but it said it had a place for me and asked if I was ok with that. I said yes, but please put me by somebody who would want me and appreciate me. And then I was sent here and got attacked and suddenly there was you. And you keep using that same word that I used. I just thought that maybe when you found me and grabbed me that this was going to be a temporary situation. But... now I'm not so sure."

Donnie made a thoughtful noise and settled back into the mattress, pulling me once again against his front in a tangled lover's embrace. "Do you want this to be temporary?"

Exhaustion washed over me in a wave and I yawned into his pectoral scute. I managed a murmur of uncertainty before darkness stole its way into my mind, finally granting me merciful reprieve from the far-too-eventful day I had just had.

_'I don't know. Not yet.'_


End file.
